The invention relates first of all to the formation of a transport safety system in an electrical device operated by a battery for preventing discharge of the battery during transport.
The invention further relates to a battery-operated electrical device and a combination of a charging device for a battery-operated electrical device and a battery-operated electrical device.
Electrical devices operated by a battery are known in which the battery can be removed from the electrical device and can be charged by means of a mains power connection, optionally by means of a separate charging station. On the other hand, electrical devices are known in which the battery is continuously connected in the electrical device and can be recharged by means of a mains power connection of the electrical device. In both cases there is the problem that on the one hand it is desired that the user can also use the electrical device immediately after purchase. This requires the battery to be completely charged. On the other hand, however, discharge of the battery can occur by initiation of an electrical contact during transport. In order to prevent the latter, the aforementioned transport safety systems are known. These may on the one hand consist of locking an actuating button on the electrical device by which the device can be activated. The user must first of all deliberately remove the lock. In the simplest case the lock may for example consist of a label adhered to a button. On the other hand, in particular for batteries which can be removed from the electrical device, it is also known to close a connector opening on the battery by a label or an adhesive strip which then also has to be removed at the outset for the first insertion.
On the one hand these known transport safety systems are still not satisfactory from a manufacturing point of view. Errors can occur if for instance the locking means is not inserted or is released prematurely. On the other hand such a transport safety system is not yet perceived as optimal by the user. For example residues may remain when a label is removed. Sometimes it is also not immediately possible to understand what measure is necessary for removal of the transport safety system.
U.S. 2010/0109765 A1 discloses a device which with regard to the battery is put into a state which reduces self-discharge of the battery to the greatest possible extent during transport. It is put into this state by wireless actuation.
A comparable configuration is also known from U.S. 2011/0006736 A1.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,605 B1 that a charged battery is completely separated from the consumer unit.